Lucky
by angel0wonder
Summary: Mai trolls Yuuko, which is nothing new. What's new is Yuuko's reaction to the trolling.


Yuuko already knew she had the worst luck in the world. She also should've known this study session was doomed from the start.

When Nano said that she couldn't make it because she had to cook dinner for Hakase, she had been more than understanding. When Mio called her with an excuse that "something had come up", Yuuko figured she meant something along the lines of 'I haven't stalked Sasahara-sempai in a while'. Yuuko tried to be as understanding as she could while she yelled at Mio for the betrayal of not being able to copy her homework.

That had left only one person available.

"Errrrr… Mai?"

"Yes?" Mai responded, not lifting her eyes from the book in her hands.

"Well, you know, the thing is…" Yuuko rambled anxiously. "When I said you could take a seat anywhere…" Yuuko blew a tuft of Mai's hair away from her face. "Somehow in that brain of yours translated that as 'sit on my lap'." Yuuko pointed out the obvious with all the grace of someone reluctant to point out the elephant in the room because they were afraid it would suddenly go on a rampage the moment it was acknowledged.

Mai turned her head around so she could look at Yuuko, whose face was flushed in embarrassment from the moment she plopped herself into her lap and started to read.

"Was I wrong?" Mai inquired with a tilt of her head.

"YES! Yes, you were wrong!" Yuuko snapped. "My lap does not count as a seat! How am I supposed to study like this?'!"

"You could read over my shoulder." Mai suggested.

"That's not the point…" Yuuko said in annoyance. Mai just stared at her for a moment before turning back to her book. Yuuko grit her teeth and resisted the urge to tear the hair from her head. Dealing with Mai always left her mentally exhausted. 'Oh well,' Yuuko took a deep breath and sat up straighter. 'I might as well read over her shoulder if she isn't going to get up…' Yuuko peeked over Mai's shoulder.

_Takko-kun ran through the street away from the tiger. "This is bad! This is bad!" he panted. "My father lost his job, I'm late for school, and I'm going to be eaten by a tiger!" _

_The next panel depicted Takko-kun riding on the tiger's back toward the sunset. "Hurry, Bell-kun! We need to find alternate fuel sources for the planet Zubwai, and my father can have his job back!"_

"_roar" Bell-kun responded as they jumped into the sun. However, the old man from the mountain stood in their path!_

"Ohmagawd, what happens next?" Yuuko exclaimed when Mai didn't turn the page fast enough. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she had become absorbed in the poorly-drawn manga Mai was reading instead of studying! "Mai, take this more seriously! We don't have time for this!" Yuuko yelled.

Mai shifted to look at her better. "Were you enjoying it?"

"I was not!" Yuuko denied vehemently, her face burning with the force of her obvious lie. "That test is tomorrow, and I was kind of hoping you would help me out with studying!" Yuuko said in frustration. "So could you please sit somewhere else?"

Mai flashed her a thumbs up and moved to get up. Yuuko was surprised she was actually able to get through to Mai and breathed a sigh of relief. However the relief was short lived when Mai found a new way to sit. Straddling Yuuko's lap and facing her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuuko looked about ready to cry with how frustrated she was feeling. Honestly, trying to act normal around Mai wreaked havoc on her mental and physical state. One of these days she was going to crack under the pressure of Mai's expectation of a punch line.

Two inches away from her nose Mai stared at her expectantly. "I was waiting for the punch line."

"GRAH!" Turned out Yuuko's breaking point was much closer than she had expected. "You want a punch line? Here's your stupid punch line!"

Looking back at that moment, Yuuko wasn't sure what the heck she had been thinking. More likely she hadn't been thinking at all and let the months of frustration she felt with Mai burst out of her in a way she hadn't expected. Judging by the look on Mai's face, she hadn't quite been expecting that reaction either.

Yuuko's punch line was kissing Mai. Full-on threw her arms around Mai and planted one right on the bespectacled girl's lips. Closed her eyes for it and everything. Problem was, she didn't realize what she was doing until probably fifteen seconds later. And when she did realize it she didn't immediately pull away. Instead she sat there and internally panicked for about another ten seconds. Mai was still throughout the whole thing.

It was probably the most awkward thing to ever happen to Yuuko. And Yuuko has had a lot of awkward things happen to her, which was for sure.

Yuuko, not knowing what else she could possibly do, slowly opened her eyes to see what Mai's reaction was. Mai was staring at her. As usual. Perhaps looking a little taken aback but curious as to where the heck Yuuko was going with this. Suddenly embarrassed beyond belief, Yuuko pulled away with a gasp, using her arms to support her as she leaned away from Mai as far as humanly possible.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-Just kidding…" Yuuko was so embarrassed her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her spirit attempted to leave her body and dive into the sun. Her physical body attempted to melt itself into the floor. "hahaha… I got you good… just kidding…" Yuuko sputtered in a low voice.

"Yuuko." Mai's soft voice jolted the shorthaired girl from mental suicide.

"What? Wha-wha-what?" Yuuko peered up at Mai like a deer caught in the headlights of an alien space craft.

"That was my first kiss." Mai informed with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Yuuko's head exploded. "KISS!" It seemed like her mind was finally wrapping around the fact that she had just kissed one of her friends. Her friend's first kiss. And her first kiss as well. Yuuko's poor simple brain just couldn't handle the implications.

Yuuko shot to her feet, knocking Mai off her legs and began to frantically pace around the room. "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! REALLY! IT'S JUST THAT YOU WANTED A PUNCH LINE BUT IT'S HARD TO DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE DOING WEIRD SHIT ALL THE FREAKING TIME!" Yuuko shouted from a face painted red. Mai stared up at her from the floor with her mouth slightly agape. "BUT DON'T WORRY, MAI! I'LL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE BABY!"

The door to her bedroom crashed open and Yuuko's mother stomped in, walking straight for her daughter. "MOM, I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA!" Yuuko declared in the loudest voice possible. Her mother's resounding slap made her fly halfway across the room and bang her head against wall, effectively knocking her out.

"For the love of god Yuuko, BE QUIET!" her mother hollered in a furious voice.

"…" Yuuko was half dead from the blow. By the time Yuuko regained consciousness, there was a note taped to her forehead that read 'I'm going home' in Mai's straightforward hand writing. Yuuko stared at the piece of paper as if she couldn't read it.

"Super ultra great delicious wonderful bad." were the only words Yuuko knew how to express herself with. Tomorrow was the test day, Yuuko hadn't gotten any studying done, and she just unwittingly kissed one of her best friends. "Time for Plan B."

The next day Yuuko dragged herself to school. Plan B hadn't worked out. Sitting in a bathtub filled with ice for an hour hadn't given her the severe cold she had expected. She had checked her temperature this morning and she was still perfectly healthy. Her mother was even able to see through her fake seizure and threw her out the house to go to school.

Yuuko grudgedly wiped the toothpaste foam from her mouth. "That monster sure is a tough opponent." She was, of course, referring to her dearest mother. She dreaded going to school today, but it had to be done!

Poking her head into the classroom, Yuuko cautiously looked around as if expecting enemy fire. When she didn't see Mai she tiptoed into the room hesitantly.

"Hey, Yuuko." Mio greeted when she spotted the girl sitting behind her trying to blend into the background. Yuuko jumped in surprised since she had been convinced she had managed to become invisible and banged her knee on the bottom of the desk.

"ARRRG!" she screamed in pain, making Mio flinch.

"Geez, I said I was sorry for not making it to the study session yesterday. You don't have to yell at me!" Mio chastised disapprovingly as Yuuko nursed the wounded nerve ending on her knee. "Oh, Hey Mai." Mio then said, looking over Yuuko's shoulder. Yuuko jumped again and banged her hurt knee even harder than before. She made a keening sound and gripped her knee, pressing her forehead to the desk to hide her watering eyes. That was really painful!

"Yuuko," a soft voice addressed her over the pain. The shorthaired girl lifted her head to look at Mai with alarm. However, Mai was looking at her with the same expression she always had. "Selemat malam." Mai greeted her normally. Yuuko's eye filled with wonder and she sat upright and stared at the bespectacled girl. It looked as if Mai had forgotten all about what she'd done yesterday with the whole kissing thing!

"Mai," Yuuko was so choked up with gratefulness she almost couldn't greet her back. "Selemat pa-" Mai cut her off with a kiss to her lips.

Mio's jaw unhinged. Across the room Nano passed out. The whole class stared as Mai held the lingering kiss to Yuuko's lips for several long agonizing seconds. Steam started to come out Yuuko's head by the time Mai abandoned the soft pressure to her lips and straightened up. "You said you would take responsibility." she said simply with the tiniest of smiles. With that she returned to her seat and started carving yet another Buddha statue.

Mio karate-chopped Yuuko in the back of the neck with a little too much force. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?'!" she demanded to know, but she had hit Yuuko too hard, and the girl's head was halfway through the desk. Mio should really watch that strength of hers.

Before she drifted to unconsciousness, Yuuko had the thought that maybe she didn't have the worst luck in the world.

She took the thought back after their tests scores came back. Maybe she'll get Mai to comfort her later.


End file.
